The growing use of electric vehicles requires an increased number of charging locations capable of recharging the batteries contained in the electric vehicles. Some retail locations and commercial campuses provide limited parking spaces with electric vehicle charging connections. Providing electric power to parking spaces for the purpose of charging electric vehicles typically requires installing electric power lines across part of the parking area. This installation of power lines can be costly, especially when the source of the electric power is a significant distance from the parking area. Additionally, existing electric power panels (or other electric circuits) may not have enough additional capacity and may need to be upgraded to support charging of electric vehicles. Thus, installation of electric vehicle charging connections in parking areas can be difficult and expensive.